


Flowers in Your Hair

by decaf_demon



Category: Norigami
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, DONT WORRY THO, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hiyori/Yato main ship, I had to create a villan sorry, Kissing, Original Character - Freeform, mostly angst after the first chapter tbh, multi-chapter, norigami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_demon/pseuds/decaf_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there fam! It's been super long since I last posted, and I'm going to try to get out maybe a chapter a week. My writing style has improved quite a bit since I last posted (at least I think so) So I'm going to try and revise all previous chapters, since I was never really happy with them anyway. I'm also going to try and make new chapters longer than past ones have been. Thanks for all of your patience, and signal boosting is always appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Back in the Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there fam! It's been super long since I last posted, and I'm going to try to get out maybe a chapter a week. My writing style has improved quite a bit since I last posted (at least I think so) So I'm going to try and revise all previous chapters, since I was never really happy with them anyway. I'm also going to try and make new chapters longer than past ones have been. Thanks for all of your patience, and signal boosting is always appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Yato POV//  
> bleh im so late sorry school and work and things

Yato sighed. She had run off again, leaving her body haphazardly against a tree in the park by his apartment. He picked up the soulless body of his best friend Hiyori and started walking toward the apartment complex where he lived. She had been having this problem since they met, or rather, because they met. Her soul would slip out of her body, and she, being the absent-minded girl she was, would leave it somewhere, asleep. He had told her many a time that she had to be careful when leaving her body places, but his efforts to warn her were to no avail. She had left the empty shell out in the rain. Again.

***

An elevator ding signaled Yato's arrival at the fouth floor of his apartment building. He walked down the cramped hallway until he reached his door, struggling a bit to open it while carrying his best friend's body. Stepping through the doorway and into the foyer, he listened for any sign of Yukine. He didn't hear the blare of the TV, or any music playing, so Yukine was probably with Kazuma, hesitantly studying.

He walked over and laid Hiyori's sleeping body down on the old couch, shifting her into a comfortable position so she wouldn’t be sore when she came back from whatever she was doing. Hiyori usually stopped by in the evenings for dinner, or just to spend time with them when she wasn’t with her family. She should be here soon. Still sitting on the edge of the couch, he absentmindedly brushed the girl's damp hair out of her face. It was soft, and smelled of peppermint and rain. IT made his chest tighten in a pleasant way.

If it were anyone else laying on his couch right now, asleep, he probably would’ve drawn on their face with sharpie, or styled their hair into a mohawk, because if it was anyone else, they probably deserved it. Not Hiyori. She didnt deserve any of that. Hiyori, the selfless and brave. The girl who had pushed him out of the way of a bus. His best friend. Friend was a funny word, so simple, but it held a lot of meaning. At least to Yato. He never had a friend before Hiyori. He had his regailia, sure, but they were more of a contracted assistant or employee than a friend. Friend. He liked the sound of that. He could feel her pulse beneath his fingertips. It enchanted him how even with her rain-soaked clothing and wet hair, she still managed to look beautiful.

The voices in the back of his head were telling him that he probably shouldn’t be doing this, but he was too distracted with running his fingers through her hair to care. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, creating a relaxing rhythm. His fingers wound through her hair, and he found it quite relaxing. Relaxing, until he heard the door open.

“Hey! Yato have you seen my- Oh! Thanks for bringing my body back! What are you do-“

“Nothing! Sorry.” Yato said, his face flushing with embarrassment as he pushed himself away from the couch where her body lay, trying to regain some of his composure. In his alarmed state, he didn't notice that the question was meant to be a joke. 

“No, it’s okay, I don’t mind.” She said with a smile on her face.

She slid back into her body and sat up, still smiling, and turned to sit down in front of him, facing away from Yato ever so casually. Is this what friends do?

“Go ahead, I like it when people play with my hair.”

Yato didn’t know what to think.

 


	2. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hiyori POV//  
> HEYYYYYYYYYYY. Next chapter will be out by May 7th.

"No, no I just... sorry. I won't-" He stuttered 

"Oh shut up, I said it’s fine." Hiyori said cheerily.

The two of them sat in silence as Yato braided and unbraided her hair, rather awkwardly at first, but the longer they sat, the more comfortable Yato became. Hiyori could not have been happier. It was pretty nice, just sitting like this, the two of them.  
The silence wasn't awkward, just comforting. Hiyori wasn't sure how long they sat there, left to their own thoughts. Yato was still blushing slightly, though not nearly as crimson red as before. They sat there for a while longer before she got up, and moved to the couch, Yato in tow. Instead of letting him continue the braiding, she laid her head in his lap and reached for the remote, turning on the small box TV, still without a word. They sat on the couch in silence, Hiyori's head still in his lap, his fingers brushing through her hair. The TV was on, though neither of them were really paying attention. Hiyori sighed, and smiled to herself. His was nice, just sitting here, she let her eyes close, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Yato moved his eyes from staring into blank space, his gaze settling on the sleeping girls face. He was happy, right here, and right now. He felt the fatigue of the exhausting day catching up to him, leading him into a deep sleep as well.

It wasn’t until hours later they woke up to the sound of a doorknob rattling, the blond-haired regalia struggling with finding his keys while managing to keep hold of the two grocery bags in his hands. Hiyori and Yato were shaken back into reality by vicious snickering, and in a struggle to get up, Hiyori ended up on the floor, provoking Yukine further. The snickering continued until they had both composed themselves, both of them now staring at Yato’s teenage roommate. 

“Am.. Am I interrupting something?” Yukine said, snickers escalating into full on laughter.

“No? What is there to interrupt? We were just startled, as you would be if you got woken up suddenly.” Hiyori said, standing up and putting her hands onto her hips defensibly, Yato still sitting on the couch with an alarmed look on his crimson red face.

“Heh, sure Hiyori” Yukine said with a malicious wink.

“Oh would you quit it. We were both tired is all” Yato said, finding the courage to speak up.

“It’s about damn time you two got together, but you’re both too STUPID to realize that you’re desperately in love with each other” Yukine rambled, leaving the two just as shocked by his response as the other.

"I mean, the pining was cute at first, but then the tension got soooo unbearable-" he kept on, Hiyori spluttering insults at him. 

“Oh whatever, obviously nothing is going to happen right now, so I’m going to my room.” Yukine said, returning to his usual calmness.

“Wait.” Said Yato, suddenly serious. He looked as though he were listening for something.

Yukine tuned around, slightly exasperated. “For what? If you’re going to get your panties in a twis-“

“Would you shut up for once!” the god snapped, everyone in the room went silent at this uncharacteristic outburst

“Excuse me!?” Yukine said, mildly offended.

“I said shut it!” Yato almost shouted.

Hiyori turned to Yukine, who now had a concerned look on his face, and was standing completely still, listening too.

“Guys… what’s going on?”

She got no answer.  
Hiyori searched Yato’s face for some sort of explanation. Her vision settled on his eyes. His eyes-which he was known for- were usually lit up with happiness, anger, or bloodlust, but what she saw now… was that fear?  
No. No, it couldn’t be. Yato was never scared. 

...Right?


	3. There's a Storm Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantoms, a Sekki, impending doom, and strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy. This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones, but now that exams and all that shit is over, I'm going to try and get out a chapter a week. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

“Yato, what’s going on?” She demanded.

Yato and Yukine glanced at each other, then out the window.

“Yato? Yukine!? Someone tell me what’s happening dammit!” Hiyori was starting to feel uneasy, an ominous presence rattling her consciousness.  
  
The ground started to vibrate, just a little at first, then escalating to a violent shake. A lamp fell off the end table to Hiyori’s left, its beige lampshade tearing. The painting of a pond that Hiyori had gotten Yato as a housewarming gift fell from its place above the couch. Things were falling and tipping over everywhere.

“Y-Yato?!? What’s happening? Is it an earthquake?” Hiyori called, trying to keep her voice steady. She, for some reason hoped the answer was yes.

“I don’t think so, Hiyori”

Hiyori felt a sinking feeling in her chest, panic rising up in her, her breath quickening.

“Come! Sekki!”  Yato yelled, standing up abruptly, despite the violent shaking that still hadn’t ceased.

Yukine transformed into weapon form, flying to the minor god’s hand. It was then that that the shaking stopped, and moments later, the window shattered with a deafening crash. Phantoms came rushing in, they were coming faster than Yato could kill them, but only small ones were slipping by.

 **This is the Land of the Rising Sun!**  
**Such desecration shall not be allowed!**  
**Hear me! I am the god Yato! I shall lay thee waste with the Sekki,**  
**And expel thy vast defilement!**  
**I cleanse thee!**  
**Rend!**

“Get behind me!” Yato ordered in between swipes of the Sekki. His voice was stern and protective as he planted his feet and rolled his neck.

“We’ve got a storm coming”.

Hiyori didn’t hesitate. She curled up in a ball, her back pressed against Yato’s legs. She was terrified, and she didn’t know why. Not much scared her, not even the storms of phantoms that appeared every now and again.  
She loved it when she got to help Yato fight. She loved the rush of adrenaline that came with the battles, she loved the fighting, and the excitement, because she knew that as long as Yato was there, she’d be safe. Her thin but muscular frame trembled in fear. Something wasn’t right, and everyone knew it. The phantoms kept coming, more and more pushing their way past Yato and his Sekki, a larger storm than any of them had ever seen. The ones that escaped the blow of Yato’s sword were snaking throughout the apartment, bringing destruction with them.

All the lightbulbs blew out, so only the dimming light from outside was allowing them to see as evening crept in. Hiyori soon realized she was crying, each inhale shakier than the last.  
She could feel every last bit of happiness, contentment, and even hope get sucked out of her body as her tears turned to sobs. She didn’t feel anything but emptiness. Emptiness and fear.

She startled as an eardrum-splitting, deafaning, bone-crushing sound pierced the room. Loud, but it seemed as though it originated some distance away from the wrecked apartment. Several rumbling noises broke out after that, one after the other, each one shaking the ground more than the one before it, the noises getting closer and closer. The next thing she knew, the building shook beneath their feet as something huge crashed into it, taking one of the walls with it.

Hiyori was scared to look, but she gradually opened her eyes to see that there was a huge hole where the outside wall used to be, and that everything on the ground, four stories beneath it was pure chaos. Car alarms were going off, entire buildings collapsed, smoke rising from the few that didn’t fall. No more explosions happened, but the air was still thick with misery and pain. Yato still felt tense to Hiyori, his knuckles were white from gripping his Sekki, still holding his weapon at the ready although the flow of phantoms had stopped almost completely. Hiyori buried her head in her arms again, knees pulled tight against her chest.

Even time seemed to stop. There wasn’t a sound in the room besides heavy breathing, coming from both Yato and Hiyori.

“We should leave.” Yato stated solemnly, still holding his blade at the ready.

Hiyori felt as though she was unable to speak as Yato took her hand and helped her to her feet. As soon as she settled into a standing position, she started to waiver, knees giving way. Her vision going fuzzy, the feeling of emptiness still lurking deep in her soul was rising up into her throat, and making her eyelids heavy. The last thing she felt was Yato’s strong arms around her, their warmth letting her slide into a deep, uneasy sleep.


	4. It's a Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In any case, something big is about to happen, and we need to be ready for the worst"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES its taken me forever to get this out. Sorry guys.  
> //Hiyori POV//

Hiyori awoke in a dimly lit room, the air was cold and moist. It looked as if it could’ve once been grand, with high ceilings and floors of marble. There were pillars going from floor to ceiling, most of them broken and crumbling. The walls looked like they had once been covered in murals, but the paint was chipping, and some of the wall had broken away to reveal dirt. They must be underground. Hiyori sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It looked like the freak storm had hit here too. There was moonlight peeking out of a few places where the ceiling had crumbled. She was laying on top of a blanket, folded to provide a bit of cushion to the marble floor. There was a coat draped over her, far too big to be Yato or Yukine’s and it smelled of daylilies and incense. She figured it was Daikoku’s, he was the only person that could wear a jacket that big.  
Her head was heavy, and her vision was still blurry. It felt as if her head was filled with sand. She heard voices, four or five of them, talking in hushed tones. She recognized the high-pitched voice of Kofuku, but her voice was not laden with its usual excitement, but worry. 

As she gained some awareness, she recognized a few more voices, Yato’s deeper voice, talking to… was that Kuraha? That meant the other female voice must belong to Bishamonten. Yes, she recognized it now. Daikoku was there too. They were all whispering, so Hiyori could only pick out individual words and a few phrases. 

“Is it really her?” She heard from one of the voices she assumed to be Kuraha.

More hushed talking.

“There’s no telling what kind of damage another confrontation with her could do” Kofuku said.

“If it’s anything like last time…” 

“Yato, you’ll wake her if you keep being this loud, and God knows the poor girl has been through enough today.” Kofuku interrupted in a worried tone.

“In any case, something big is about to happen, and we need to be ready for the worst.” Bishamonten said, overruling the worried chatter that had erupted amongst the other gods.

“Bisha is right” Kofuku said, putting her hands on her hips. “We need to prepare, especially if it is her.”

Hiyori contemplated this. What were they talking about? Her head was still pretty fuzzy, and memories were coming to her in snippets. She remembered the ground shaking, and she remembered crying, and the tremendous storm of phantoms, and sleeping on the couch. She remembered the rain, and the lights going out. It still felt like she was failing to remember something. Hiyori racked her brain for more bits of information about what had happened earlier. Earlier. What time was it? How long had it been since she passed out? How did she get here? Where were they? She had so many questions it made her brain hurt even more.  
A soft female voice belonging to Kofuku shook her out of her contemplation.

“Look who’s awake,” She said, coming over to Hiyori. “How’s your head?”

“Fine,” she tried to say, but it came out more of a hoarse whisper 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you don’t need to talk. Save your strength. I’m actually surprised you’re awake so soon after that.”

“I suppose I should explain what happened” She said gently. But before Hiyori got any answers Yukine rushed over.

“Hiyori! You’re okay!!” Yukine came to her, excited.

The regalia ran over to her, embracing her in a warm, energetic hug. It hurt her head to be hugged so hard, but she didn’t mind, it was comforting.  
Hiyori nodded, taking Kofuku's advice about resting her voice. She smiled a little at Yukine, hugging the regalia back. 

“Come on, go easy on her, she’s been through a lot.” Daikoku said with a chuckle.

“What exactly have I been through?” Hiyori whispered, slowly gaining her voice back.

“Oh sweetie,” Kofuku said, a little uneasy. “It’s… a long story.”


	5. Some Questions Answered, Some Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori gets a few answers, the impending feeling of emptiness never leaving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy it's been a long time. Sorry about that. Come yell at me on tumblr @decaffinated-demon-butler. I promise I'll start making these chapters longer.

“It all started a very long time ago,” Kofuku said slowly, her eyebrows creasing and her enticing violet eyes turning glassy in reminiscence. The pink haired girl shifted in her seat as she turned to Hiyori.

“We were young and reckless gods,” she continued, “We didn’t know what we were doing. There was a man-“ Her voice broke, and her eyes started to fill with tears. She inhaled a shuddering breath, looking down for a moment, as if deciding how to continue. “There was a man, and he died. Because of us.” She said solemnly, pursing her lips to keep from crying.

“He had a daughter and a wife.” She continued, after a moment. “The wife jumped off a bridge, into a gorge, not being able to live with her grief, and the girl- oh, the girl was just a _child_.”

The unbearable grief in Kofuku’s expression made Hiyori’s heart pinch. She had seen people cry before, but this, this was different. Kofuku looked so defeated. She choked out the last words as she started to cry. Daikoku came over, his hand settling on Kofuku’s shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. When her cries didn’t cease, he continued the story for her, solemnly.

“The girl… she blamed us, and rightfully so. It was us that were at fault.” Daikoku said, his eyes, too, full of sorrow.

“She grew angrier and angrier as she grew up,” Kofuku said, sitting up and sniffling. “She went to places she shouldn’t have gone, and learned things she shouldn’t have learned. She became an expert at dark magic. As soon as she had mastered the darkest of magic, she wreaked havoc. On a global scale. Millions of people lost their lives. Families were destroyed, businesses crushed into the ground, it was chaos, in its simplest, most violent form.” Kofuku was openly sobbing into Daikoku’s arms now.

Hiyori felt like she was hit in the face with a club, although she didn’t know why. She had heard tragic stories like this one before, and she had never felt such a personal relation to the grief Kofuku was feeling. Her head was spinning, and she still felt the emptiness in her heart from earlier, the undeniable feeling of hatred. All the events of the past few- hours? Days? Weeks? How long had she been here?

Daikoku spoke up, as if reading her thoughts “You’re probably a little confused abou-“

“Damn straight she is! She’s a human for crying out loud!” Now that was a voice she knew well, and even in her confused state, the god’s voice was comforting

“Yato! Hush!” Kofuku hissed. “The poor girl probably feels awful.”

“You could let me speak for myself…?” Hiyori spoke up, voice still a little hoarse. She pushed herself up a bit more. Daikoku and Kofuku stood up to give her some space.

“Where are we?” she asked, attempting to stand up. Her attempt at standing on two feet failed. Her legs felt like they were nonexistent. Her head spun even more, and soon she fell backwards, awaiting the cold, hard floor subconsciously. Although she was rather surprised when instead of being met with stone, her back was supported by strong hands that settled her back down to a sitting position. Hiyori turned to look at the blue-eyed god, and -instead of the warm smile she was expecting- was met with a pitiful, concerned, solemn look as he avoided looking into her eyes. It made her more unsettled than it should have.

“We’ve been here about four hours. It’s almost midnight,” piped up Yukine.

“Thanks, Yukki” Kofuku said quietly.

“And to answer another of the many questions you’re probably asking yourself, we’re in an underground shelter. No one knows about it here, no mortals at least. We’re underneath a city, about an hour from your home.” Bishamonten added, walking over, Kuraha and Kazuma following behind.

Hiyori felt her eyes close again, falling into an uneasy sleep as she felt herself being laid to the ground gently.


	6. Icy Blue Eyes - teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little teaser (like 200 words) for a chapter that will be coming out later this week! Hope ya like it :D

She was standing in a cavern, there was no light except for a single torch in the middle of the cave. Everything was silent. She tried to step forward from where she was standing, but her feet wouldn’t move. Looking down, she saw her feet were chained to the ground, but not with metal chains. These were different. They were…thread? That couldn’t be. The shackles felt like they were made of lead. How could string keep her tethered so?  
Her eyes were drawn by a flicker of light from the center of the room. She swore she saw something out of the corner of her eye, but by the time she turned her head, whatever had happened had been resolved. The flame was still there, though she swore it was a bit dimmer.

She blinked, and in the millisecond that her eyes were closed, all the air was stolen from her lungs. Cold hands closed around her neck from the front. Eyes still not open, she struggled for air, tears of pain spilled through her cracked eyelids. The hands were like ice as they robbed her soul of energy. The hands, they felt so familiar. How? Who was it behind the mask of glued eyelids? Who was it that was robbing her of breath?

Eyelids feeling like they were made of concrete, she forced them open. She was met by what she longed for and dreaded all the same. 

Cold, icy blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. This is a multi-chapter but I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully in the next week or so. Please don't judge too harshly, but constructive criticism is always appreciated since I am fairly new to writing fanfiction.
> 
> My Tumblr: www.decaffinated-demon-butler.tumblr.com
> 
> ((Also, I would like to thank my friend (annabelle0456 on tumblr) for helping me come up with something to write about))
> 
> Have a nice day y'all


End file.
